


and if i see you again

by hadto_wehadto



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Meeting the Parents, More tags added as I go, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadto_wehadto/pseuds/hadto_wehadto
Summary: it's been two years. it's time to come back.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Report

_Case Number: 2021011501_   
_Date: 15 January 2021_   
_Reporting Officers: J. Argent, C. Devineaux, I. Sullivan, Z. Sullivan_   
_Prepared By: J. Argent_

_Incident Type: Robbery, break and entry_

_Address of Occurrence: 120 S 3rd Street, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

_Subjects involved:_   
_‘Paper Star’ (identity unknown)_   
_‘La Femme Rouge’ (identity unknown)_

_On 15 January 2021, 12:39 am, an alarm rang at the historical First Bank of the United States. Security cameras recorded the subject breaking in through the south-east window. The subject was identified as former V.I.L.E agent ‘Paper Star’. At 12:40 am, the cameras were cut off by a flying projectile, later identified as paper._

_A.C.M.E agents arrived on the scene at 12:50 am. Paper Star had been apprehended by an unidentified subject, resembling another former V.I.L.E agent Carmen Sandiego. However, there is no confirmation on the subject’s identity, and Sandiego has been out of action for approximately two years. The subject fled from the roof of the building. Paper Star was taken into possession for questioning by A.C.M.E._

_It remains unknown the identity of the figure on the roof and the events that passed inside the building._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ivy and zack don't have a canon last name, so i made it 'Sullivan'


	2. Real Estate

_Case Number: 2021012304_   
_Date: 23 January 2021_   
_Reporting Officers: J. Argent, I.Sullivan_   
_Prepared By: J. Argent_

_Incident Type: Theft, Assault_

_Address of Occurrence: 74 boulevard de La Croisette, 06400 CANNES, France_

_Subjects involved:_   
_‘Tigress’ (Sheena ?)_   
_‘La Femme Rouge’ (identity unknown)_

_Witnesses:_   
_Gérald Jeannin (36, Male, real estate agent)_   
_Adélie Ponce (32, Female, real estate agent)_   
_Marie-Ange Jullien (19, Female, secretary)_

_At 6:20 pm on 23 January 2021, realtors Gérald Jeannin and Adélie Ponce, and their secretary Marie-Ange Jullien were staying after hours in their agency when Jullien was knocked out by a stapler. Security cameras caught the incident and the attacker was identified as 'Tigress', former V.I.L.E agent who recently escaped captivity. She then made her way into the main office where she snuck around Jeannin and Ponce, who were otherwise occupied by intimate activities._

_'Tigress' acquired the deed to 33 Boulevard de l'Esterel, 06590 Théoule-Sur-Mer, France, a series of Villas worth $900, 000, 000, and attempted to exit via the air vents on the north side of the room but was intercepted by 'La Femme Rouge'. 'Tigress' was quickly apprehended and tied up, similarly to case 2021011501. The cameras missed the identity of 'La Femme Rouge', and whether they are the same person who captured 'Paper Star' the previous week is undetermined._

_The deed was returned to Jeannin and Ponce by morning, and 'Tigress' was taken back to captivity by A.C.M.E._


End file.
